PROJECT SUMMARY ? CELL BIOLOGY CORE Cell Biology has been a component of the DRTC since its inception in 1977. It has taken many forms over the past 40 years, most recently focusing on studies of pancreatic islets and beta cells. However, in the past 18 months and in this application the Cell Biology Core has been broadened to also include studies of adipocytes, hepatocytes, and innate and adaptive immune cells from normal and diabetic humans and mice. The Core provides a broad range of services in cell-based systems to understand the roles of islet endocrine cells, adipocytes, hepatocytes and immune cells in health and disease with an emphasis of studies using primary cells from humans and mice. The Core provides advice on study design, methods and data interpretation. Since many of the techniques are new to investigators, it also provides direct hands-on support and training to ensure the successful and timely completion of experiments. This Core is centered at the University of Chicago and the University of Illinois at Chicago. The two groups meet regularly and have developed standard operating periods to ensure that Users receive quality support for their studies. The Core also has an ongoing commitment to training and has trained investigators, fellows, students and research technicians in the procedures of the Core. The Cell Biology Core is an integral part of the DRTC, and thus synergizes with the Circadian Biology and Physiology Cores, by facilitating diabetes based research on primary cells and tissues from mice and humans. Moreover, it allows discoveries made in the Genetics and Genomics Core to be tested in a biological context.